


Running Into You

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen, Ineffable Dorks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley runs into Aziraphale for once outside their building, but Aziraphale is missing something
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Running Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Mittens/Gloves/Scarves!
> 
> Another fic in my neighbors au XD I hope you don't mind~

As Crowley rounds the corner, one street away from where he parked his car, he sees a familiar head of white-blond curls waiting at the crosswalk. “Aziraphale!” He picks up the pace and is quickly by Aziraphale’s side. 

“Fancy seeing you out and about during daylight hours,” Aziraphale remarks sassily. 

“Ha. Ha. I had errands to run, thank you very much.” It’s then Crowley notices that Aziraphale doesn’t have his usual scarf and gloves on. He always wore them when he went out. He raises a single brow and asks where they are. Aziraphale appears to be expecting Crowley to have said literally anything else but that. His face flushes a deep red and he looks away. 

“Uh, I gave them away,” he mumbles quietly. 

“You wot?”

“I gave them away,” he near shouts. Crowley is dumbstruck, his eyes going comically wide. Before he can say anything though, Aziraphale plows forward with an explanation. “They were definitely cold. There was a boy and his mother, walking with what looked like heavy bags, and I could see the mother’s hands were going blue! So, I took off my gloves and gave them to her. The boy’s jacket looked like it had more patches than original material! I gave him my scarf, hoping that it would at least help him stop shivering a little. They don’t deserve to be freezing,” Aziraphale finishes breathlessly. After he stops talking, Crowley instantly goes to unwrap his thick scarf, so he can wrap it around Aziraphale’s neck. He then slips off his mittens and thrusts them into Aziraphale’s hands. 

“Put them on, Aziraphale.”

“But, dear, I-” 

“I didn’t ask. I’m telling you. Put the bloody mittens on,” Crowley hisses. “My car is about a street away, but the snow is picking up. You don’t deserve to be cold either, so put on the mittens and I will give you a lift anywhere you want, yes?” Crowley all but challenges him. Aziraphale simply nods.

The drive back to their building is relatively short. When they get to their respective doors, Aziraphale tries to give Crowley the scarf and mittens back. 

“Thank you, Crowley. You can take these back now.” Crowley shakes his head and moves to unlock his door. 

“You keep them, angel.”

“A-are you sure? I mean I-”

“I have others,” Crowley lies. “Have a good evening, Aziraphale.” He smiles and retreats into his flat, leaving a confused Aziraphale standing in the hallway. 

“Have a good evening, dear,” he says softly to no one, looking down at the scarf and mittens in his hands and clutching them close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the absolute world to me and I appreciate each and every one <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
